


Spring Scent

by heiresstothequeen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cerubus, Demigods, Dragons but in dog bodies, F/M, God of Fertility, God of Spring, Gods and Goddesses, He just wants to please his woman, Humor, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Queen of Love and Beauty, She just wants to have his baby, Smut, Soft Daenerys Targaryen, Soft Jon Snow, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and fluff, and she does, and women loving on other women, certain gods don’t have certain preferences but deal with it, cuz dark humor is in fact FUNNY, cuz i forgot, cuz i want this to be cute, i mean a lot y’all, lots of smut, lots of them - Freeform, maybe a little dark humor, so babies, yes there are men loving on other men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiresstothequeen/pseuds/heiresstothequeen
Summary: Every two generations the small village of Valyria preps their sons and daughters for the picking of the Gods. After her mother’s death Daenerys has no interest in joining the celebration and only wants to tend to her farm in peace. That is until she stumbles upon the God of Spring himself and he declares her his Queen.orJon meets Daenerys and makes her his Queen of Love and Beauty and together they bring Spring, fertility and lots of babies.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorBanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorBanks/gifts).



It only happens every two generations making it all the more important. Every hundred or so years the Gods demanded a sacrifice. The God of Spring and fertility to be exact. But never a blood sacrifice. He or she, they never really knew what form the God would take, demanded a virgin to marry and bed. Their union would bring Spring and fertility to the lands.

Daenerys had grown up listening to the stories. Her mother would tell her about the beautiful Gods or Goddesses that would grace their small village to handpick their spouses. 

“It is a great honor,” Rhaella would say “to be picked by a divine being” Daenerys had been young and wishful then “Will I be picked one day?” she would smile toothfully, her tongue visible where her two front teeth were supposed to be. “Of course, God or not they would be a fool not to notice your beauty.” 

That had been a long time ago, before her mother had perished to sickness. Leaving Daenerys their small home and plot of farmland. Now ten and eight Daenerys paid no mind to the festivities taking place around her.

Women prepped their sons and daughters for “the picking”. It sounded more like a scary story the old men told the children rather than a God or Goddess coming to pick their companion. 

Maybe had she been younger and her mother still alive she would’ve been right with the other girls and boys. Getting her hair done and her face painted. But Daenerys had responsibilities. Including tending to the farm she had to get ready for Spring. 

Slipping the brown leather boots onto her feet, Daenerys made haste to get to the market. Wanting to beat the influx of people that would soon crowd the area and central square later on that night.

Jogging up the dirt path that leads to the vendors. They’re mostly bare but have the essentials. Grains, beans, apples, the little things for survival till fresh soil came. Daenerys quickly buys what she needs before going back down the dirt path just as the sun dips below the horizon. Daenerys makes it home just as the beat of a drum can be heard.

Her home is just big enough for her and her furry companions. Three Beaucerons gifted to her on her name day of ten and three. They’re supposedly herding dogs but Daenerys owns no livestock and the three animals are most useful as farm watchers. She’s never surprised to see them chasing after a stray rabbit that’s found its way onto the plot. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion named after three princes. 

They bound up to her, a bunch of wagging tags and barks. Their much larger than most dogs of their breed thanks to their daily routine. Standing on their hind legs they’d be much taller than Daenerys. 

After kissing all three of their wet noses Daenerys pushes past them and drops her satchel on the empty table. 

“I hope there’s a reason there’s a dead rabbit on the floor.” Of course there’s no answer, and Daenerys forces herself to throw the poor thing away. “How many times have I said don’t bring you alls lunch into the house?” The three pay her no mind, too preoccupied with each other and chasing their own tails.

The dogs bound off to some place in the house and Daenerys flops onto the bed. It’s nothing but a mixture of old fur pelts and oils Daenerys rubbed into it to get rid of the scent of animal that lingered. She falls asleep far faster than she could’ve thought. Especially knowing she still had so much to prep. But the soft fur and the ever beating of the drum pulls her under.

***~***

She wakes up to Drogon barking at the door that led to the farm. He stood at attention, ears up and tail straight. Daenerys sits up hastily immediately understanding why his posture was so tense; somebody was outside.

Falling over herself Daenerys grabs the hunting knife she keeps strapped to her thigh. Shushing Drogon, she lets him run out of the door first knowing he’ll get the intruder and take he or she down before she can. Drogon disappears in the dark, and Daenerys is forced to walk around in the dead of night. No torch or other source of protection but a small hunting knife made for skinning rather than killing. 

Swallowing her fear, Daenerys moves further outside soon coming to the end of her property. She huffs in annoyance figuring nobody was outside of her home. Stomping her foot in annoyance she turns ready to go back but Drogon’s barking stops her. She can’t leave him out here, especially if something bigger is to come along and hurt him. He’s a strong dog but bears and mountain cats are stronger and Daenerys knows he’ll no doubt challenge them and bite off more than his big mouth can chew.

Daenerys screams his name from the edge of the property, hoping he’ll come back and not make her venture into the woods that were situated at the back of her home. Of course he doesn't answer and Daenerys sighs heavily. The dog is a pain in her ass, he really is, but as Daenerys walks into the trees of the woods she just wants him to be ok. 

She stumbles many times, a rock, a branch, even a top bold squirrel jumping on her shoulder has her falling over. “This is why I farm and not hunt.” she hisses. She’s so in her head at the moment, she walks directly into a stream. Too cold for her liking and having her freeze in her treks.

Growling under her breathe Daenerys screams Drogon’s name again “I’ll leave you out here! I swear it Drogon!”

The area is quiet only the sound of her screaming bouncing back in her ear before suddenly someone speaks up “He’s not going to come back that way.”

Daenerys swings around at the voice seeing nothing at first, but slowly a body emerges from the darkness. She can’t make out much but his face is visible. He’s pale much more so than anyone else that lives in the area. Dark hair and even darker eyes, the color of the angry sea, grey and dark and bottomless.

He’s no doubt beautiful but Daenerys still grips her knife tighter. No matter how beautiful a person is their insides could be just as rotten as the next person. “Then you have seen him?”

The man shakes his head, curls falling to his face “No. But I’ve seen you.”

“Well...I am standing in  _ front  _ of you.”

“No,” The man moves forward, body seeming to appear out of nowhere. The white tunic appearing wet and clinging to his form. “I’ve  _ seen  _ you.”

Daenerys stands awkwardly as he approaches “Are you from Valyria? I’ve never seen you in the village before-

“I’m not from Valyria. I’ve come for the picking.”

‘The picking?” Daenerys brows furrowed ‘Why would he be here for the picking-‘ She cuts her own internal rambling off. “You’re-

“Many things. You and your people call me you alls bringer of Spring do you not? I was disappointed in the selection, none of them were pleasing to me. But you are. So you will be my wife. My Queen of love and beauty. We will bring Spring and bounty to your lands.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read End Note Please Thank You :)

Valyria was once again a whirlwind of activity. The people were relieved. Daenerys had immediately went to the village elder, a woman named Olenna, and told her of her picking. Olenna had practically raised Daenerys after her mother’s death. Kept her fed and clothed till she could do it herself. She’d been the one to gift Daenerys her pups. 

When the God hadn’t been interested with the selection the people had been scared. Year long Winters were common in other places but had never happened in their own history. They wouldn’t know how to prepare and expected the worst to happen. Daenerys was their “savior”. 

The ceremony that would happen in only a few minutes was an integral part of the picking. It was a transformation of sorts. The chosen would be dressed up, blessed and have the sigil of the God carved into their skin. The year and the Gods sigils always matched up. This year was the year of the dragon. 

Daenerys ran her fingers over the raw skin of her back. That’s where the mark would be. The village women had done well cleaning her body. Scrubbing her until she was red and washing her hair until it was as shiny as the moon itself.

Olenna braids red ribbons into her hair, old hands precise with every twist and pull. “I remember when you were born. You were a ugly babe, still covered in purple goo and your mama’s blood. That didn’t stop her from bragging about you. You could’ve been the prettiest babe in the village that day.”

Daenerys didn’t know whether to be flattered or mournful. If her mother were here, she would’ve been braiding her hair, not Olenna. “She’d be real proud of you and the village is thankful.”

Daenerys doesn’t speak but she nods her head. It’s been years since her mother passed but it still hurts just as much. Olenna words open up one wound but heal another in the process. She’s glad she’s making her mother proud, even if she can’t tell her that herself. 

Olenna patted her head once she was finished “Come, get dressed everyone is waiting.”

***~***

There’s drumming and Daenerys walks over the trail of dyed Rose petals. Red silks wrap around her body, the only part of her bare was her back. A priestess stood at the on the edge of the lake that surrounded the village. After she was blessed Daenerys was to walk into the lake and the God would pull her under. 

The priestess turned her golden eyes on her, holding her hand out “We stand here today to bless Daenerys Stormborn, first of her name. The Gods have chosen her and because of it we _will_ have Spring for generations to come!” The people clapped and cheered, throwing more Rose petals into the air. 

The priestess dips her hands into the oils and water and Daenerys’ eyebrows furrow as she rubs them into her face. The woman places her hands onto her forehead before beginning to chant. When it was all over the holy woman pulls out a short carving knife and Daenerys bares her back. 

The experience isn’t as painful as she initially thought. It feels more like a pinch ever couple of seconds whether than a blade is being dragged across her back. She quickly grows used to the discomfort and the ordeal was over far faster than she would’ve thought.

Daenerys rolls her shoulders, the lines in her back burning as they stretch. The priestess stands again “The sigil is complete! She now belongs to the God.” She follows as the priestess dips her hand into the lake “The Womb of the World open to you! Begin your steps into ascension.”Daenerys breathes deeply staring at her home. People surround her, urging her forward. 

Steeling herself Daenerys walks slowly into the water. The water soon submerges her and she swims further and further away from the sounds of Valyria. He doesn’t ascend from the water, he just appears, a hand extended to her.

Daenerys is slow with grabbing his hand, the cold water making her limbs stiff. He’s warm when she slides into his embrace. “Are you ready?” No, not at all. She was scared, but she supposed who wasn’t when they were about to be submerged under water. “As ready as I can be.”

He nods, understanding “Just close your eyes and take a deep breathe.” Daenerys eyes him, before doing as he says. Turning her face to the moon, she takes what seems like one last look before closing her eyes and inhaling. 

They sink like rocks, water rushes past her ears. Blackness seeps into her mind as her body fights for oxygen. Still Daenerys holds her breath and not soon after she loses consciousness.

***~***

It’s the feeling of grass against her skin that makes her open her eyes. The sky is an array of colors, blues, purples, and greens. A soft wind blows but Daenerys can’t breathe it in. A feminine hand is wrapped around her own. 

“You take after your father, it’s a shame.”

Daenerys sits up quickly, tears blooming in her eyes “Mama?” The woman looks just as Daenerys remembers her. Pale silver hair and blueish-green eyes so different from her how amethyst colored ones. “Who else would is be?”

Daenerys wraps her arms around her mother, tears spilling from her eyes. Rhaella laughs rubbing her daughter’s back in soothing circles. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so much since you left. I never stopped wishing for you back.”

“I know my child,” she soothes “If I could have stayed I would’ve. But that’s not how the Gods work. It was time for me to come home.”

“Where am I mama? Where are _we_?” Daenerys sniffles, scooting back from her.

“The edge, everyone must pass through nobody where they’re going.” Rhaella explains, dropping her hands into her lap “I was allowed to come. To see you.” The Gods. She was bound to one now, was this a favor? A gift to her? “I am thankful.”

Rhaella grips her hands “As am I. I’ve watched you grow and wished I could be there. They took mercy on my poor soul but I’m afraid we don’t have much time.” 

“But mama-

“We have an eternity when your time comes but now you have a duty. I will wait, ” Rhaella explains “That God of yours is waiting. Promise me you’ll wait.”

“Yes mama,” Daenerys rubs her tears away with her palm “I promise.” Rhaella wraps her arms around her, squeezing “I’ll be here.” Daenerys hugs her back, burying her head in her mother’s shoulder. 

“I’m proud of you Daenerys.”

There’s water rushing past her again. Her mother’s smile blurring before her eyes, but her words ring clear in her ears. Tears are washed away with the wave of water clashing over her head.

Daenerys is momentarily blinded and she opens her eyes to a field. Vast and seemingly never ending. This sky is dark unlike the mix of colors that was where her mother was. Too many stars and planets litter this sky. Each a different color. She can even hear a waterfall behind her. 

He sits next to her, waiting for her to wake. When her eyes meet his, he places a hand softly on her forehead “You’re awake.”

Daenerys nods, then breathes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note regards my other story. Yesterday night I was on wattpad -another reading platform- when I came across a story with the same name as mine. At first I wasn’t worried i don’t own the words renaissance or valyria therefore it wasn’t a big deal. I clicked on the story expecting an original idea but I was horrified after finding out it was a copy of MY story. I quickly dm’ed the profile who kindly blocked me but did take the story down. Now I’ve been advised to hold out on updating so we can find out who’s profile it is exactly. This can take months and I refuse not to update because someone wants to steal I owe it to my readers and myself. This isn’t the first time a story of mine has been stolen and I’ve learned to be cautious but I guess I wasn’t cautious enough. I want to update again soon and hopefully I can. In good news the last chapter of this story is complete and I’ll be updating soon and I have another story halfway written dedicated to another friend of mine. Thank you all for reading.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

Jon, as he likes for her to call him, was a simple God. He stayed within his realm and kept to himself. “I like to mind my own,” Jon said, his eyes on the planets above him “I can’t do that if I’m socializing with the other Gods. They are a nosey bunch.” Daenerys could understand, she likes being alone to.

He also liked to play the harp. She’d found it with the few other possessions he kept. Daenerys had felt bad for snooping about but she’d wanted to know more about him. After gathering her courage, she’d asked him to play for her. Jon had obliged immediately. 

His deep voice was far softer in those moments. And Daenerys felt like a child again as she listened to him sing of a God and his wife. Of them. His voice lulles her to sleep that night. 

The two spend much time together, locked in a blissful state of oblivion to the outside realms. They stayed that way for what seemed like weeks, simply enjoying the company of each other. In that time Daenerys found herself hoping Jon would make a move. 

He never pushed himself onto her and it dawned on Daenerys she would have to make the first move. Daenerys was a bold woman at times, speaking up when nobody else would, but this was uncharted territory. She’d never been with a man, or God, and had no idea on how to broach the subject. 

Their first kiss was awkward to say the least. Daenerys hadn’t known what she was doing and Jon had been frozen stiff, offering no help or guidance. The second is far better. It’s soft and slow and has Daenerys on the tips of her toes. It’s her first _real_ kiss and it’s absolutely magical.

It’s all quiet moments and soft kisses after that. Every kiss different yet the same. Each invoking the same toe tingling, spine bending reaction.

She loses herself in him, completely. It’s hard not to. 

***~***

They’re laying together one night, or day she can never truly tell the difference, and Daenerys can’t help the homesickness she feels. She can’t go back and Daenerys is positive she doesn’t want to. She just wishes to see the little village she’s grown up in.

Jon notices her distress, pulling her into his arms. He’s warm as he always is and she burrows herself into him. He drops his forehead to her own, it’s a small movement but Daenerys knows it means so much more between the two of them.

_I am yours and you are mine._

She smiles happily, like a moonstruck maiden, before pushing her lips against his. Jon responds immediately, hands coming up the cup her neck. Hands playing with the ties of her white gown. 

His movements are slow but Daenerys can feel the boldness behind them as he undoes the ties. The straps go limp and Daenerys tugs the gown down to her navel.

It’s her first time exposing herself to him and a blush blooms on her neck and face. Slightly embarrassed Daenerys turns her face away but Jon grips her chin, bringing her lips back to his own. He trails from her lips, to her neck, then down the valley of her breast. He pulls her closer then, adjusting and spreading her legs to accommodate his hips. 

Daenerys whimpers softly, feeling him pressed against her most sacred parts. Slipping her hands into his curls, she pushed him harder into her breast. Wanting something, _anything._ Her nipples had gone hard from being exposed and she needed Jon to do something about the heat blooming between her thighs.

Jon groans, sucking a hardened tip into his mouth. Daenerys finds a newfound gladness in being the only two in this realm when she moans out, wanton and loud. Like one of the pleasure girls in her village. The heat in between her legs turns into fire. Raging at her very existence. 

She rolls her hips, finding pleasure in feeling him pressed against, Jon just as excited as she is. Jon pushes back, bunching her dress up around her waist. He moves his head up to kiss her softly before shifting, moving to lay down on his back. In this position, Daenerys is left straddling him and Jon tugs her up his body till his face is directly between her legs.

Her heart stutters in her chest as Daenerys realizes what he’s about to do. Gently Jon buries his nose in her silver curls, the smell of lavender and strawberries filling his nose, before swiping his tongue along her slit. She buckles, eyes rolling as her mouth falls open. Jon watches with heady eyes, lapping at her like a tired dog would water, hands squeezing her backside roughly.

His tongue swipes up and Daenerys screams, the spot where his tongue just was throbbing painfully. Sliding her fingers down her belly, she pets the spot where the throb was, Jon watching in interest. It’s clear what she wants; _right there._

Using his fingers Jon pulls her apart, watching her bloom in a plethora of reds and pinks before sucking the nub into his mouth. She screeches, hands tugging at his hair painfully, as she moves her hips with his tongue. Pathetic cries leave her lips, and Daenerys swears Jon is writing his name on her with his tongue. Her toes curl and her head falls back as she falls over an imaginary edge. Her whole body shudders and jumps and Daenerys forcibly rolls her body away from Jon’s mouth when he doesn’t let up.

Daenerys ends up on her belly, bottom in the air as she pets herself. She’s still exploding, like a star, coating herself slick in her own essence. She can hear Jon shuffle behind her before she feels his hands run over her backside. He presses himself into her his excitement bare and apparent against her.

“Are you sure? We can still stop.”

Daenerys smiles at his concern but still nods pressing herself back against him. Jon notches himself between her legs, coating himself in her, before slowly sinking into her. Daenerys whimpers feeling herself stretch to accommodate his girth. It fills her to the brim and her back bows, the air being forced out of her body as Jon’s hips pressed flesh against her rear.

One of Jon’s hands rubs the nape of her neck in comfort while the other finds purchase on her hips. After a few moments, the pain in her navel disappears and unexplainable pleasure takes root. Rolling her hips, pleasure explodes behind her closed eyelids. 

Straightening up, Jon starts slow only speeding up when Daenerys voices out her pleasure, his name and other incoherent words falling from her lips. Jon bends over, her back to his chest, as pleasure runs up and down his spine. Burying his face in her silver locks, Jon twines his hand around Daenerys’ neck, squeezing softly when she pushes back against his rutting, hand coming to tug at his hair. “Jon,” she tugs his hair again “harder.”

With a groan, Jon obeys, rolling his hips and sinking into her again and again. Their rhythm speeding up, rocking them back and forth against each other. Daenerys grips his wrist “Jon...please.”

Growling viciously from his nearing release, Jon pulls them both up to their knees. Daenerys screeches her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he rams into her womb.

“ I want to plant my children in your belly, Daenerys,” Jon was whispering in her ear, the breath coming out of him in ragged, animalistic bursts as he built to his own climax. “Will you carry my children?”

“Yes,”she gasped, the tickle of his hair against her cheek and the allure of his whispered promises sending tremors surging through her body.

”Will you be the mother of my children?”

“Yes!” she bleated, louder than before, her voice carrying out across the still, quiet field. “Yes?” he goaded her, his thrusts forceful and erratic.

'Yes, Jon-,' she froze against him, feeling the length of him throb inside her, rendering her speechless as her body greedily took from him what he freely gave. She gripped onto his arms for dear life and whimpered as he rocked up into her once more; spending himself entirely and burying his final groan of release into her shoulder.

***~***

Daenerys can say, their first coupling his amazing. So is the second one. And the third one, that same day, is as well. Jon is extremely energetic and has no problem spilling into her. She hopes his seed will take root and she’ll bring his babe into this world. 

***~***

Her hopes come to fruition. His seed takes root and her belly grows large with child. Her feet swell and her breasts grow larger. 

Daenerys brings his _children_ into the world on starry night. The planets above them watching as three new demigods are brought into the worlds. Aereneys, Aegon, and Aemon, the demigods of the seas, mountains, and volcanoes. 

Each child has defining feature while still taking after their parents. Aereneys having sea foam green eyes but having her father’s dark curls. Aegon having earthy brown eyes yet having his mother’s silver waves. Finally Aemon had burgundy red eyes while having his mother’s silver hair but his father’s curls. 

They are not the only children Daenerys gives Jon. Their children ranging from nymphs to constellations that light up the sky. One child even being a dragon. All of their children bring them pride, ruling over their respective realms with fair but stern hands.

“Eventually I will stop giving you children, you old man.” Jon smiles at his wife’s teasing “Gods don’t grow old.” 

Rubbing her bulging belly Daenerys nods “I can tell.” Moving to sit next to her husband, she drops into his waiting arms “What do you suppose it will be this time.”

“Does it matter? We will love it all the same.”

“Maybe it’ll be a giant.”

“Daenerys…”

She laughs. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with that spring scent comes to an end. and boom babies, lots of babies as i promised

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short, fluffy, and smutty I wanted to write. Comment and Kudos ❤️


End file.
